


Right TARDIS, Wrong Bathroom

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Rights and Wrongs [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Blame it on the TARDIS, F/M, First Time, I STILL REGRET NOTHING!, It's Jack's fault too, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose just wanted to take a relaxing bath. It's not her fault the TARDIS lured her into that particular bath tub. It was also not her fault that the TARDIS also removed the door. Jack should never have given the Doctor Ginger Whiskey.





	1. Chapter 1

Rose sighed in contentment, letting the hot water wash up to her neck. She leaned back against the soft cushion on the rim of the tub and closed her eyes. The candles scattered around the dim room let off a sultry aroma. It reminded her of the orange tulip looking flowers on Atropicus eight.

It felt so good to relax and soak herself. She, Jack, and the Doctor had been running nonstop over the last week, and though she'd never admit it to either of her boys, she was so sore. When they had said something about checking out a speakeasy style casino on the planet they were currently parked to refuel via a rift, she had been sorely tempted. However, wandering all day through the local community and it's chilly damp atmosphere with the rambunctious pair had left her in need of some quiet alone time.

Jack and the Doctor had tried to lure her out with words like fancy dresses, secret knocks, and smuggled exotic liquor, but she had held her ground. First she had taken advantage of the totally empty galley to cook herself a nice warm dinner. Then she had located a bottle of Andulian Red wine that Jack had hidden behind a hulking pile of raw kale. Bottle and glass in hand, Rose had set out for her ensuite, the garden tub calling her name.

However, when she passed down the corridor by the library, the TARDIS had opened a simple looking door to reveal a sprawling bathroom. There was a cavernous waterfall shower made of naturally formed red flat rocks. Across the swirling blue and white tile had sat a massive tub, almost twice as large as her own. The tub even had a curved seat in it, which allowed Rose to recline comfortably in the porcelain basin. Jets on all sides and up the back of the seat emitted fizzing bubbles. Rose had squealed in delight and dashed to her own room to get the candles and lotion to rub on afterwards Then she had stripped down and settled in for a soak.

All in all, it had already been two and a half hours since her boys had wandered off together. Rose knew they would be back soon, but she couldn't find the desire to remove herself from her spot. The water wasn't even cooling down. The jets kept it at a nice steady temperature.

Rose closed her eyes, sending a request to the TARDIS to wake her up somehow when they got back. In the year she had been traveling with the Doctor, she had never actually asked the ship for anything, although the Doctor had told her she could. Even so, she was a bit surprised when the TARDIS dimmed the lights in response. She hummed happily as she let herself doze.

Rose wasn't sure what woke her, but it must have been the loss of the bubble jets in the tub. She lifted her head from the cushion and blinked around the candlelit room. Two sets of boots were echoing from the hallway. The guys were back.

"You have to tell her, you stupid fool!" Jack's voice was loud and slurred a bit. "Right now!"

"She's asleep!" The Doctor's voice came next. "You know how she gets when we wake her up! I don't fancy another stiletto flying at my face!" His northern burr was a bit slurred as well.

Rose snickered at the thought. The Doctor never got drunk. Also, it hadn't been a stiletto she threw at his head. It had been a wedged sandal. She also hadn't been sleeping when he burst into her room unannounced. She had been preoccupied with a fantasy of him kissing his way down her body. Still her curiosity was piqued. She wondered what was so important.

"I'll wake her up!" Jack exclaimed. "Oh look, her bedroom door is just down this hall right?" She heard a scuffle in the hall coming closer, followed by a double thud.

"Ow!" The Doctor shouted. "That's not my hand you stupid ape!"

"Well I'm not sorry in the least bit." Jack laughed. There was some more shuffling. "Although, I must say, I'm impressed."

"Oh piss off." She could hear the brushing sound of hands on leather. Rose had to cover her mouth to keep her laughter quiet.

"If you think I'm going to keep what you saw last week to myself." Jack snickered. "You're insane! You should never have told me." There was the sound of boots walking. "Oh ROSIE!"

"Shut up Jack!" The Doctor half cried. It was followed by some more scuffling, and a solid slam on the wall beside her. "If you hadn't slipped me ginger whiskey, I wouldn't have said a bloody thing!"

"What happened to that superior biology you always brag about." Jack's voice reverberated through the wall to her left. They were right there. "The high and mighty Doctor brought low by a common root."

"I'm going to get a shower and go to bed!" The Doctor gruffed. "If I hear so much as the creak of her bedroom door, I will dump you in the stone age."

"You're a moron." Jack snorted, but the sound of him walking down the hallway grew softer.

"Bloody defrocked idiot." The Doctor shouted after him. Then his footsteps retreated as well. Rose settled back into her bath, as a door slammed shut meters away.

She picked up her glass of wine, vowing to finish it and speculate about the hilarity she had just overheard. She made a mental note to slip ginger whiskey in the next cup of coco she made the Doctor.

Rose downed the last two mouthfuls of wine, then pushed herself from the tub. She pressed the button marked drain, and smiled to herself as she rubbed her favorite vanilla scented lotion on her skin. A pile of fluffy black towels were tucked in a little cabinet beneath the sink. She wrapped one around her body and headed for the hall door.

It was gone, but there was another door on the other side of the room. "They must still be in the hall, huh girl?" She murmured to the TARDIS. She figured the ship must be trying to help her sneak back to her room. Rose turned the handle on the new door, and stepped through it.

She was expecting an empty bedroom or another hallway. She was not expecting to see the Doctor's strong back being exposed as he pulled off his shirt. He wasn't bulky like a body builder. His muscles rippled and flexed as his arms moved upwards with the shirt. It reminded her of a tiger stretching up the trunk of a tree.

Rose clenched her fingers in the towel around her, fighting the urge to step forward and run them along his skin, to work out the knots of stress between his shoulder blades. She swallowed as he tossed the shirt into a corner. She really should back into the bathroom and hide until he was in bed. Then she remembered he said he was going to shower.

She felt her heart stutter as he unfastened his belt and tossed it across a chair to his right. Feeling like a peeping tom, she tried to close her eyes as he turned. He was looking down, his hands working the button of his pants, pushing them down. Her eyes refused to obey. Then the Doctor's gaze traveled up and he froze as well, shock evident on his face.

"Rose!" He stuttered and yanked his pants back up the four inches they had been lowered. "What are you doing in my room?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rose tightened the towel around her, jumping at the Doctor's exclamation. "I didn't know." She stammered. She could feel her face flushing, but she couldn't make her eyes look down. She could only focus on the Doctor's chest, moving as he breathed. "I just wanted to take a bath, and the TARDIS..." She waved over her shoulder to the bathroom door.

The Doctor's chest was turning a pinkish shade, and Rose finally made her eyes trail that blush up to his flushed face. "Well, um." He was staring at the wall over her shoulder. "Maybe you should, um, go to your room."

Rose nodded with a small squeak of embarrassment and hurried past him. She prayed that the towel had covered her, but she also fervently hoped it had shown enough to stir his interest. Her hand closed on the knob when she remembered the conversation in the hall. "Doctor." She asked, speaking at the dark wood of his door.

"Yes?" The Doctor replied, and it sounded like he was looking at her.

Rose peeked back over her shoulder in time to see his eyes jerk up from her legs and bum. "Since I'm awake. What did Jack need you to tell me?"

"Um, nothing." The Doctor's blush deepened. "Just him being drunk."

Rose flexed her fingers on the knob then relaxed them. "What did you see last week?"

Over her shoulder she saw his face go from that light blush to a sputtering cherry red mess. "Don't, just, I." The Doctor was flustered. "Not right now!" What in the universe could make him fumble over his words like that?

Rose giggled and couldn't help but turn around completely, one hand on the doorknob and one clutching the towel. "Oh now I have to know." She teased touching her tongue to the corner of her lip.

"Rose!" The Doctor groaned and rubbed a hand on his close cropped hair. "You need to go."

"Tell me!" Rose insisted. She knew she was toeing a dangerous line. Teasing an intoxicated Doctor was uncharted territory, but she had to know what had him so off kilter. Maybe it was the wine making her bold.

"Out!" He barked. Rose saw his hands shaking slightly where they gripped his unfastened trousers. She couldn't help herself but look. She wanted to push them lower and expose exactly what had impressed Jack.

"Fine!" She yelped back. She twisted the knob behind her and cracked the door. "I'll just go ask Jack." She had barely finished the last word when the Doctor was towering over her, his hand on the door frame beside her head. The other palm was pressing the door shut.

"Rose." He breathed her name in a low shaking tone. The spicy aroma of the drinks he had indulged in wafted over her. "Don't even think about it." His eyes were narrowed as if contemplating her. His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, and Rose had to wrestle the urge to run her tongue along it.

It was an intoxicating sensation to have him so close with so little between them. She was certain this exchange would fuel her fantasies for quite some time. Even know she could feel that warm tingle of arousal clench in her stomach. She shifted her stance, realizing it was her turn to throw back a retort, but she couldn't focus with his bare chest so close.

The Doctor drew a deep breath, and she felt his hand slide lower on the frame. "You should go." He was saying the words, but it was impossible for Rose to pull the door open.

"Doctor." Rose was frantically searching for a witty remark as she tried to pull the door open. "If you want me to leave so badly," She snapped her head up to at his eyes instead of the double pulse racing in his neck. His gaze was so intent on her that she barely finished he sentence. "Why won't you let me leave?"

The Doctor slid his hands even lower, pinning her shoulders between them. His head dipped lower too, and the tip of his nose brushed through the hair just above her face. He drew another breath, and Rose watched as his whole body trembled. "Damn it Rose." He whispered. "You smell like my bath wash and..." he bit back the words, but didn't pull his face away.

Rose wondered what else he could smell on her. Perhaps it was the desire building up in her at having him so close, bordering on losing control. She knew it was a dangerous line to cross, but she tilted her head back farther. Her lips grazed the underside of his jaw, up to the curve of his chin. Her tongue poked out reflexively to flick across the lower edge of his lip.

The Doctor shuddered again, but he didn't pull back. Rose waited for him to yank himself away, to call her a sex obsessed ape, and banish her to her bedroom. She was not expecting him to lower his face further, and graze her upper lip with his own tongue. It was just a feather light brush, and had his tongue not been noticeably cooler than hers, she may have missed it. "Fuck." He murmured something between annoyance and a lusty groan. "I need to metabolize this alcohol." His lips tickled across hers as she spoke. "I can't focus." She wanted to kiss him, to stop his words, but she was too cloudy minded to move.

Rose gasped at the sudden space between them as the Doctor wrenched himself back from her. He was back in his original spot, his eyes dark and heavy as they stared at her. Those icy orbs kept dragging down her towel clad body, and Rose realized that the faint flush on his skin was no longer embarrassment. She let her eyes drift lower, and she could see the bulge in his pants.

She could cross the room and kiss him until he ravaged her, or she could run back to her room and hide until tomorrow. Then they could pretend this never happened. "Go..." the Doctor's voice sounded just as conflicted as she felt. Rose yanked the door open and dashed back to her room. She had just had a bath, but now she needed a cold shower.


	3. Chapter 3

The cold shower hadn't helped Rose one single bit. Neither had the frantic orgasm she had finally given into once she was in bed.

It had been nearly an hour since he had pinned her against that door, and now her mind was finally processing what had happened. The Doctor had been aroused, but had it been her or the whiskey? The sting of his cool tongue against her upper lip had her body temperature through the roof. The stickiness between her thighs and on the fingers of her right hand as she lay panting under her blanket was downright embarrassing. Rose wasn't satisfied. She needed more. She needed cool fingers and an even cooler tongue to replace her own hand.

Her fingers had just began traveling across her bare stomach when a knock at her door startled her. "Who is it?" She cried, her voice breathless and thick. She sat up, tucking the blanket around her, wiping the sticky liquid on her hip.

"The Doctor." His voice sounded like he wanted nothing more to run away. "May I come in?"

Rose gulped. If she let him in, there was no way to hide what she had been doing. She knew he would be able smell it if he stepped in the room. Her mouth betrayed her before she could scramble for her robe. "It's unlocked."

The door opened and then closed as he stepped in. In the lower light she was shocked to see him in nothing more than a pair of baggy sweat pants that hung low on his hips. Rose tightened the grip on the blanket, wanting to bury herself in it to hide. The Doctor's nostrils flared and he froze halfway to her bed. "I didn't mean to interrupt." He mumbled. His eyes were heavy lidded as they took in her bedraggled appearance. She wondered how flushed she looked, how pathetically desperate she must seem.

"You didn't interrupt anything." She tried to keep her voice light and friendly, but it came out inviting and husky.

"Liar." The Doctor's lips twisted up into a predatory smile as he inhaled again. His eyes half shut as he moved closer to her bed. Then they blazed wide, fixing her in their depths.

Rose felt her heart rate pick up. "I think you're still drunk, Doctor." She whispered propping herself up on one elbow. That had to be the only explanation for him to be standing there drinking her in so boldly.

"My body metabolized the alcohol exactly seven minutes and thirty eight seconds ago." He chuckled. "You wanted to know what I saw, remember."

Rose nodded as she let her eyes travel over his form. The frontal view was just as enticing as the rear. He wasn't ripped and defined, but his body was strong. One long toned figured that bespoke an aggressive agility instead of brute strength.

"Eyes up here, sweetheart." His voice was still husky and low, but just a bit louder. Rose looked back up at his face and found him closer to the bed, just inches away. "I can't really tell you what I saw." He smirked. "But I can show you."

Rose was confused by his words. Did he mean telepathy? They had shared thoughts once or twice on harrowing adventures where speaking could mean death. She couldn't imagine him offering it in the intimacy of her bedroom, but she was insanely curious to find out. "Please." She whispered, moving to sit up more, struggling to keep the blanket tight around her chest.

The Doctor moved faster than she could blink. He was kneeling over her on the bed, one leg on either side of her body. His hands framed her head on the pillow. "You sure?" He murmured lowering his face to hers.

Rose felt her fingers release the blanket to grasp his shoulders. This was not what she was expecting. She nodded wordlessly gasping a shaking breath. Usually telepathy meant he had to touch her face, but his hands were not traveling to her temples. They were brushing down the pillow to her bare shoulders.

The Doctor gave a determined sigh and pressed his lips to hers. Rose's brain gave up all effort at trying to figure out what was going on. His lips were urgent on hers, as if he stopped he would run.

Rose groaned into his mouth as his fingers found hers on the blanket and yanked the material free. She felt his chilly tongue press into her mouth, twirling around her own in a possessive manner. Her body arched under him as his hands pushed the blanket down and cupped her breasts. She broke the kiss, panting breathlessly. "Doctor what are you.." her question was cut off as his thumbs flicked over her nipples.

"I told you." He breathed into her ear, catching the bottom of it in his teeth. "Showing you what I saw." He moved his lips to the soft juncture where her neck met her shoulder.

Rose was still utterly confused, but she didn't give a damn. She arched up into him again as his cool lips replaced his right thumb over her nipple. He sucked the perk bud between his teeth and tugged it just the right way. The warmth between her thighs burned into a smoldering fire. She wanted more.

The Doctor pushed the blanket lower, trailing his kisses and nips with it, until he reached her bared pelvis. He paused, raised himself just enough to shove the pile of bedclothes to the side and stared down at her naked form. "Beautiful." He hummed spreading her thighs with his hands.

Rose didn't have time to prepare herself or feel self conscious before he lowered his head and ran his tongue from her wet entrance to the bundle of nerves at the apex. Rose gave a strangled cry and grasped at his shoulders. The cold tongue was a tantalizing contrast to the over heated and over sensitized skin there. "More." She half begged him.

"Gladly." He purred and sucked her clit into his lips. Cool fingers twirled around the entrance and two pressed in swiftly.

"Fuck, Doctor!" Rose gasped, jerking under him at the stretching intrusion. It felt mind melting as he curled his fingers and began a series of thrusts. He rolled his clit under his tongue, and Rose felt a shock shoot straight up her spine. She bucked under him again.

His unoccupied hand came up and across her stomach, pinning her flat against the bed. The thrilling sensation of being pinned combined with the sucking flicks and urgent thrusts had her hurtling towards the edge. Rose dug her nails into his shoulders and pressed her head back into the pillows as her orgasm crashed through her. She writhed under him, trying to shake him away from the now overworked and sore clit.

He released her with a wet pop of his lips, and the retraction of his fingers left her trembling under him. Her vision cleared of silver stars to find he had shed his pants and was bracing himself over her, waiting for her to meet his eyes. "More?" He asked, his voice heavy and thick with desire.

Rose didn't respond, she just crushed her lips to his hungrily and wrapped her legs around his hips. She could taste herself on his tongue as it demanded entrance. Then, she felt his hips flex and she bit down perhaps too hard on his lower lip as he thrust into her in one chilling and swift movement.

The Doctor let out a gasping growl against her lips. He didn't take time for her to adjust to his thick length inside of her. He buried his hands in her hair and picked a frantic rhythm. "Fuck, Rose." His voice was broken and pleading. "Wanted for so long, just couldn't."

"Less talking." Rose cried into his neck as she bit down gently. "More-" what she was going to ask more of was rocketed out of her mind as he gave a harder deeper thrust. She clawed her fingers at his back, trying to keep up with his pace, to rock her hips against his.

"Need to." His fingers pressed against her face. "Need you in my mind."

Rose squeezed her eyes shut, pulling her head away from his neck to press her face into his waiting palm. "Please." She whimpered. She could feel his muscles tensing under her legs. He was so close.

He cried out in ecstatic joy as his thoughts engulfed her. Images flooded into her mind: Rose in his arms dancing around the console, then bent panting over the jumpseat. She was reclining on the library couch, then she was straddling him her head tossed back in a cry of pleasure. Finally her in that little black towel against his door, then it piled on the floor as he held her up pounding into her.

Rose felt her thoughts burst free, unable to hold back the love she felt for him. She felt his rhythm of thrusts falter then pick up in intensity. It overwhelmed all coherent thoughts for both of them. All she could feel was the single thought in his mind. She was his, his, his, his.

"Yours, Doctor!" She cried out as he gave a cry of his own. She felt him press himself as deep as he could, her body squeezing tight around him, and the chilly sensation of his release flowed into her. He shivered over her as he slid out, and rolled onto the bed beside her.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again and pulled her onto his chest. She giggled breathlessly, sprawling across him. She let one hand curl against his neck lazily and pressed her lips to his in a satisfied hum. "Well that was amazing." She murmured, raising her head to smile her signature grin.

"Fantastic." He grinned back, delivering a soft smack to her rear. "I'll be more gentle next time." He promised, his icy eyes sparkling. "I didn't mean to just attack you like that."

"I don't mind it a bit rough." Rose chuckled and rubbed her bare leg against his thigh.

"Oh I know." The Doctor's lips pressed into her cheek. "I saw exactly how you like it." His chest heaved with a light laugh.

Understanding flooded through Rose. "You mean, you saw us, future us, doing that?"

The Doctor grinned ear to ear. "Oh yes." He confirmed, then he addressed the TARDIS. "Lights off please." They were plunged into darkness as the Doctor pulled her blankets over them. "In the morning, remind me to tell you about regeneration." 


End file.
